


Something About You

by orphan_account



Category: Lisa Marie Presley (Musician), Michael Jackson (Musician), Michael/Lisa - Fandom
Genre: Asexual Michael, F/M, Fluff, My First Smut, Seriously get ready to drown in smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, So much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: And when Lisa's sweet hot breath tickled his ear, it was all he could do not to fall to pieces.“I’m all yours tonight,” she said.





	

Michael groaned as he slammed the door shut behind him. The day at the studio had been rough. This whole album was rough.

He had been so excited for HIStory, and he still was, but it filled him with so much frustration every time he had to sit down and write a song. Every word that came to his head dripped with venom at the pain and anguish he had gone through in the past year. Sometimes, he just wanted to scream.

He placed the papers full of song lyrics that he would never sing down on the table. The force caused them to fly in several directions, but not one of them would lead him to where he needed to go.

“Michael?”

And he relaxed.

Lisa Marie had been his saving grace through all of this. Even the sound of her voice was enough to relieve him of nearly all his stress. She was the most wonderful wife a man could ask for, and he didn’t know what he would be without her. Every night he came back from work, she was there to hold him and tell him it would all be okay.

“Yeah, it’s me!” he called back.

But then he heard the clicks of heels, and suddenly, he was confused. Lisa never dressed up around the house, she was more of a tomboy than anything. That’s why he loved her so much. She was unapologetically human, not just another manufactured porcelain doll from the bowels of Hollywood. Yet when she stepped out, it all began to make sense.

Her hair was up in a professional bun with a few ringlets hanging down from the sides. A pearl necklace around her neck and diamond earrings brushed her shoulders. As his gaze lowered, he noticed with delight that she was wearing nothing but a black lace bra and high-waisted panties to match, a lace robe on top with the ties gliding against her bare legs. Red stilettos clacked against the tile floor with her every step and she never once stumbled.

Her blazing red lips and thick dark lashes completed the look, and when she posed against the wall by crossing her legs and leaning her shoulder onto the post, Michael almost fell to the floor. He was weak in the knees by the mere sight of her.

“Have a nice day at work, honey?” she smirked, feigning innocence.

Michael just bit his lip. “It was okay,” he answered quietly, his voice breaking on the final word. He cleared his throat, and all Lisa could do was chuckle. “Um…where are the-the kids?”

She looked down at her nails and he realized they were freshly done with blood red polish. They were longer than usual and Michael knew why. “I sent them off to my mother’s,” she replied nonchalantly. “For the week.”

“The week?” he nearly sobbed.

She nodded without looking him in the eyes. He knew she was waiting for him to make his move, but he was held in position because it was all overwhelming him. Sure, maybe he didn’t feel sexual attraction, but damn, she looked incredible and the thought of what he could do to her was enough to make him rock hard in his pants.

“Anyway,” she said, “I’m glad you’re home.” And she walked off.

Now what had before made him solid in his stance made him run to keep up with his wife. He wouldn’t dare lay a finger on her though, not yet. He knew she had something in mind and he wanted to see what it was.

As he followed her like a lost puppy, she led him into his music room. It was filled with all sorts of instruments, most of which he had no idea how to play himself, but he loved to learn and hear the noises they could make. The centerpiece was a shining black grand piano, the one thing he could play, and he eyed it with suspicion. Why?

Because Lisa Marie was suddenly climbing onto it.

“Wha-“

“Shut the fuck up,” she demanded.

He felt his erection ache with her dominance.

As she gracefully stepped onto the piano, music began playing in the background. He didn’t know where it had come from or who had begun it, but he didn’t care. She turned her head to him, and suddenly, it was all in slow motion.

He couldn’t identify the piece, he was too wrapped up in her body. All he knew was that it had no vocals. Which was good, because he didn’t want to hear anything but her inhales.

She moved to the instruments, each beat symbolic in the swaying of her hips. Lisa danced for him in a way he never thought was possible. She dropped down, stood back up, grinded to nothing but air. She threw her head back in ecstasy at times, and then at others she wouldn’t remove the lock she had on his eyes. Shaking her ass, spreading her legs, gliding her hands over every inch of her body, each and every curve was accentuated and Michael needed nothing but her. When she finally slid the robe off her shoulders, that’s when it was finally enough for him.

He took a few hesitant steps towards her, not wanting to disturb her from her trance-like dance. He couldn’t understand that this was all for him, he couldn’t wrap his mind around it. He felt like an intruder into a beautiful moment that only deserved to be seen by eyes as worthy as the ones his wife beheld.

And when she turned to him, she finally sat down on the piano, ending her dance. The music ended. All he could hear was her pants as she attempted to catch her breath.

“Ever had a woman dance for you before?” Lisa asked, her chest heaving and the sweat glistening on the tops of her breasts.

Michael only shook his head, biting his lip yet again. It was a bad habit he had gotten into being married to Lisa Marie. She was too gorgeous for him to not take her image in his mind to dark places, and when he did, a bruised lip was the price he paid. It was the one thing that gave away his thoughts.

He was too far away for Lisa’s liking.

She reached out and grabbed a fistful of the neckline of his shirt (it was already damp with anticipatory sweat), tugging him forward until he invaded every sense she had. “That’s better,” she whispered.

He placed his shaking hands on her thighs, and she shuddered at the contact.

Lisa wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing his erection to rest against her core. She dragged her long manicured fingernails gently against the back of his neck. Slowly, she leaned in to whisper in his ear. And when her sweet hot breath tickled his ear, it was all he could do not to fall to pieces.

“I’m all yours tonight,” she said.

And that was it.

Michael pulled her close to meld her body with his own and walked over to the wall, pinning her against it. He reached his hands underneath her to grip her ass in his hands and finally, finally shoved his mouth onto her own. Their tongues wrestled for dominance, but Michael ultimately won, as always. He was too filled with desire to back down.

He glided his hands over every part of her he could touch. Her breasts, her stomach, her arms, her ass, her legs, her face, everything. All of it belonged to him, and she let him know this with every sweet sigh she released into his mouth. He grinded his groin into her, his pants straining with every thrust. He ached so terribly only to be inside of her, it filled him with fever.

Lisa grabbed onto his white t-shirt and slid it over his head. He didn’t even need to let her down from her hold on him, he pinned her there securely with just his pelvis. When his bare chest was revealed, Lisa ran her hands against the sweaty skin. She reached around and scratched her nails down his back with everything she had in her; she knew how he enjoyed the pain.

And when he moaned, she grinned against his mouth. He had no doubts that she had gotten her nails done just to torture him, and this proved his suspicions.

She moved her mouth along the side of his chiseled jaw, down his neck, and onto his shoulder where she sank her teeth into the flesh. Every kiss left a moist spot on his skin with her saliva. It was killing him. Every time he came into contact with her, his whole body lit on fire. The flames absorbed the both of them, but neither felt it more in any place other than their genitals. Lisa felt it with every throb of desire, evident in the wetness seeping through her panties onto Michael’s pants where his cock stood at attention, waiting.

Michael gripped her breasts and she groaned against his shoulder. And suddenly the bra was off. Lisa saw it fly onto the floor in front of her in two pieces.

“Hey, I liked that bra,” she whined.

Michael licked his way up to her ear and groaned, “I’ll buy you another one.”

And that just caused another surge of wetness to pool in her underwear. Sure, Michael being wealthy didn’t mean much to her because she knew nothing else, but it was so hot when he pampered her with everything from diamonds to cars to lingerie to wine. She was the queen to his king, and he spoiled her relentlessly. But no gift could compare to the way his body felt pressed against her own.

Michael then reached behind him to undo the hold her legs had on his waist. He lowered them down to the floor gently, but still received a whimper of protest from his bride. That was until he lowered himself down to his knees and pulled her panties down to her ankles. She didn’t even have a chance to step out of them before he was on her.

His mouth was exactly what she needed. His tongue lapped at her center, every once in a while giving a flick to her clit. And every time he did, her nerves sung and she threw her head back against the wall. She reached down and tangled her hands in his long, curly hair, forcing him closer into her. He gladly let her engulf his face in her pussy, nose buried in her pubic hair, and when she grinded against his tongue, it only egged him on. 

She didn’t taste like the things they wrote in novels. Strawberries, the beach, sweetness, no. She tasted like what she really was: a woman. And damn, he loved it.

“Fuck,” she cried out, repeatedly slamming the back of her head against the wall. The pain was the only thing that grounded her in the sweetness of the pleasure he was giving her. She sighed, “Please, Michael, don’t stop.”

He wouldn’t dare.

He dragged his teeth gently against her labia and gave one final hard flick to the swollen nub; that was it for her.

She screamed out, and as she came, she rode out her orgasm on his tongue. He held her in place with strong hands on her hips while her come dribbled down his chin. He licked up every drop.

And when she was finally through, he stood up and invaded her mouth with his tongue yet again so she could taste herself; she moaned in response. The salt of the sweat and the juices released from her own body combined in her mouth was enough to make her weak.

Now that she was wet enough and prepared, Michael began to pull his pants off. But Lisa beat him to the chase, tugging them down quickly, briefs too, to reveal his upright cock. It wasn’t huge or particularly small. It didn’t matter. What he did with it was everything to her. That’s all she desired.

The two of them stepped out of their trousers, and Michael lifted one of her legs up to pull it against his waist. He stared into her eyes with concern. “Are you okay? Are you ready?” he asked.

She smiled at him. Even in the heat of the moment, he never failed to make sure she was comfortable. They’d been married for nearly a year, and yet he never hesitated to ask. Her safety and consent was so important to him, and she felt so taken care of in his arms. “I’m ready,” she answered. She added, “I love you.”

He grinned and pecked her on the lips. “I love you too,” he whispered.

And he slowly slid into her. And with every inch she felt him penetrate her with, her groans got louder. It was all she could do not to sob from the ecstasy of having him inside her, together as one. He buried his face in her shoulder, biting her neck. Tears filled his eyes as the ache was finally somewhat relieved. Her warmth and wetness surrounded him, and he had never enjoyed any sensation more.

He thrust into her slowly at first, before eventually finding a rhythm. He grinded steadily, and she whined in return. Her leg tightened around him, one hand filled with a fistful of his sweaty locks, the other she slowly reached down. Frantically, she rubbed her clit in circles, to the same rhythm of the pumping inside her.

Michael held a hand against her waist, gripping onto her flesh with force she knew would leave a bruise. A bite mark would surely be imprinted into her skin as well with the clutch he had on her neck.

“Lisa,” he cried against her, and she could barely tell the difference between his sweat and his tears. Both were hot and sticky, and both only fueled her hand motions more.

“I know, baby, I know,” she moaned, bouncing up and down as he rammed his dick into her over and over again. “Please, harder, please, please.”

And so he did. He was never one to deny her of anything. He went as hard and as fast as he could, the friction almost too much for him to bear. And when he finally did reach his climax, she was right there with him, reaching the hand she had in his hair to meet his on the wall. They laced their fingers as they orgasmed together, both helping the other to ride it out. She moaned, her jaw dropping and eyes rolling back into her head. He came inside her, and she could feel the slickness running down her thighs.

They relaxed into each other, all their tense muscles releasing with every wave of pleasure they surrendered to. Wrapped entirely up in one another, they slowly slid down the wall together, only to fall into a crumpled heap of sweaty limbs on the carpet floor below.

They held each other like that for a while. It could have been seconds or years, neither could tell. They were so happy to just be there with one another, to engulf themselves in the other’s body with nothing but pure love and adoration. Sex was dirty, it was rough, it was everything that wasn’t what their relationship was about, but it expressed it in so many ways.

Finally Michael pulled away and brushed away the sticky strands of hair clinging to Lisa’s face. She gazed at him lovingly in return. “Are you okay?” he asked.

“I’m better than okay,” she laughed breathlessly. Leaning in, she kissed him again, softly but still with all the passion she had shown minutes before. When they split, she held his head in her hands and wiped the drops of sweat from his face away with her thumbs. “That was incredible.”

“It was all you,” he answered.

She chuckled and hugged him, the trembles of her laughter vibrating through his entire body. “No, it wasn’t. But I did want to do something just for you. I know how stressed you’ve been lately, and I thought maybe you could use me as your own personal outlet…” she trailed off.

Michael held her close. “Well, it did work, so thank you. But just experiencing this with you was magical enough. We don’t need a reason to have nights like these, you know.”

“Oh, I know,” said Lisa. “That’s why, as I reminded you earlier, Riley and Ben are at my mother’s for the week.”

Michael grinned. He loved her kids, of course he did, he loved them as if they were his own children. But as with any parents, it was always nice to have some alone time with his girl.

“So, what next?” he asked. He didn’t really want to move from this position with her. He could hold her body to him for the rest of his life.

That was until she said, “Naked pancakes?”

“Yes!” he cheered, and they laughed happily together. Slowly, Lisa lifted herself up off his flaccid cock, and he hissed from the sensitivity. But when she reached down to pull him up by his hand, the pain was already gone, replaced by the pleasurable vice grip she had on his heart.

They walked, wrapped in each other, to the kitchen without a trace of worry on their features.

And when the maids had to walk in and clean up the mess of clothing, they couldn’t say they were surprised. After all, Michael and Lisa were the type of lovebirds you read about in novels; so absorbed in each other, they rarely took into account anything else. That was evident by the mess left in Michael’s room the next morning. And in the kitchen that afternoon. And in the game room that night.

It was going to be a long week.

**Author's Note:**

> This whole work was a sin, I have no excuses.


End file.
